


No we're not friends.

by Bc_mtchll



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bc_mtchll/pseuds/Bc_mtchll
Summary: I was sent a prompt on Tumblr for a Bechloe song fic based upon Friends by Ed Sheeran. This is what I managed to come up with.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	No we're not friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my old one shots as separate works rather than a long collection. These will only be my own works from this account. All my reposts will come with a note at the start to state these are old works which I have

_We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been._

It never failed to surprise Beca when she woke up in the morning, her body tucked into Chloe’s side; her short legs tangled up in long ones; her arm lazily hanging over the exposed skin of the other’s stomach. It was almost every morning she would wake up like this, cuddled up with her friend. The word ‘friend’ didn’t seem right anymore. This didn’t seem to be how friends acted. Sure Beca hadn’t really been friends with a lot of girls before she got to Barden but she definitely didn’t act the same with Stacie or Aubrey or any of the other girls like she did with Chloe. But it was starting to feel as if they had blurred the lines between friends and something more recently. If they weren’t friends then what were they?

The brunette shifted, trying her best not to disturb her best friend as she did so. She loved to just lie in bed, it was her favourite thing to do besides make music, it’s why she now kept earphones under her pillow. For times like these when she was awake before the red head but didn’t want to disturb her. It was one of the things she told Chloe right at the start of their friendship that she didn’t do. Cuddle. That she shouldn’t expect all the touchy feely cutesy friendship stuff. Looks like Chloe had worn her down because she was giving it to her constantly.

The small brunette became so lost in her music that she hadn’t even noticed Chloe waking up no later than half an hour after her. The redhead faking sleep as to not bother Beca. She loved watching her best friend getting lost in her own little world, mouthing along to the lyrics of whatever song she was listening to. The small smile that graced her lips every time she came to a lyric that meant something to her, that made her happy to sing. Chloe didn’t even try to speak, knowing the other wouldn’t hear her anyway; instead she turned herself and pressed soft lips to just above Beca’s ear, causing the younger girl to yank her earphones out in surprise. “Shit, Chlo. I thoug— how long have you been lying there just staring at me?”

“I wasn’t staring. I had my eyes closed. You’d have noticed if you can pay attention to anything other than your iPod.”

“I only do this when I think you’re asleep!” She shot back, Chloe’s teasing tone making her blush. Friends are not supposed to have this effect on each other, and Beca was sure they weren’t supposed to be looking at each other’s lips this much. She was grateful when the slightly older girl made the first move and gave her her usual secret morning kiss.

_We just try to keep those secrets in a lie, and if they find out, will it all go wrong?_

The kissing had started a few months ago, after one of the Treble’s house parties. The pair had both had one too many, left the party before any of the other girls and ended up in Chloe’s room that she shared with Aubrey. They’d just been messing around, it wasn’t meant to be a thing. But when Chloe pinned her to the bed in the middle of a drunken tickle fight, neither could stop themselves as they eagerly leaned into each other; lips crashing in a passionate kiss, teeth hitting against each other when their lips couldn’t move fast enough.

It wasn’t spoken about, but it didn’t stop Chloe from kissing her again in the morning when she was sure Aubrey was gone. After that night the good night kisses became a fundamental part of their relationship. Chloe would always find Beca before bed and kiss her so gently - as if she were worried the gesture would break the other - before rushing off to her own bed. It didn’t take Beca long to invite Chloe to sleep in her bed every night so they didn’t have to sneak between rooms.

_And Heaven knows, no one wants it to._

_So I could take the back road, but your eyes will lead me straight back home._

Beca had tried to convince herself it meant nothing. That they had been drunk and everything that had happened that night had been caused by emotions running high. The kissing. The cuddling. The tired ‘I love yous’ that had more passion behind them than their usual admissions. It was easy to deny, or at least it was when she was hanging around the other Bellas, barely any time to think about what she and Chloe were. Friends. Just when she was sure that’s all they were, there she would appear. Looking as beautiful as ever, regardless of her outfit, Beca would look into those blue eyes and immediately fall all over again. Head over heels in love for the girl she thought she could never have. The girl she should never have.

_You should love me, you should know._

“Beca?”

Chloe’s voice pulled Beca out of her thoughts, the red head’s creased brow a sign that Beca was so lost she hadn’t even returned the gesture. Without a second thought, the brunette leaned forward and uncharacteristically joined their lips. Beca was never one to start any displays of affection, but seeing Chloe’s complete confusion on the situation, she knew she had to clear it up. “Sorry. Miles away.” She hummed, their foreheads resting together. Everything just felt so right, like they were meant to be like this. Beca wasn’t one for the concept for fate, or even soulmates - she rejected the concept ever since her parents divorced - yet this felt like fate. Like soulmates.

“You wanna talk about it, Becs?” Chloe’s voice was soft, softer than usual, and Beca couldn’t help but smile. The red head was always waiting for her. As Chloe phrased it, she could be emotionally slow. However she was sure they were both being emotionally slow in this situation. Or was Chloe waiting for her to catch up?

“What are we doing, Chlo?”

“Cuddling in bed, silly.”

“No serious.” Beca sighed, pulling back a little - the lingering smell of Chloe’s perfume messing with her head. It was just a reminder of how many nights they spent like this. How many times she was left wondering if this was meant to be something or not. “Friends don’t sleep in the same bed every night, Chlo.” Beca started, swallowing thickly before looking away from her best friend - suddenly focused on the mascara mark on her sheets. “Friends don’t treat me like you do…” she trailed off, words failing her in what she wanted to say.

The words hung in the air around them, Chloe’s heart clenching as she chewed on her lip considering how to approach the subject. They’d had a bond from the beginning, and it was all innocent, but none of this was innocent. Not anymore. Every touch, hug, kiss was weighted with pure unconditional love. That is definitely not how friends work. But if they weren’t ‘friends’ then someone else might become involved. Someone else might love them. How would they cope then? Knowing for sure that this would never be anything.

When Chloe failed to speak, Beca piped up once more. “Maybe we should stop…this.” She sighed, not wanting to give up what they had, but for the sake of her sanity and clarification, maybe it would be best. “Maybe we should start sleeping in separate beds again. And stop kissing like we do. Maybe we pushed the limit.”

It was obvious neither wanted to give it up. However, neither wanted to lose the friendship. That’s what was holding them back. “Maybe we shouldn’t. I don’t want too.” Chloe admitted selfishly. No one made her feel like Beca did. It’s why she left her relationship in the year she met Beca. Why she hadn’t been in one since. She only wanted to be in a relationship with the younger girl. “Maybe instead of secret bed sharing, and secret kissing, and secret everything else it can be…public?” She asked hesitantly - worried ‘old’ Beca would kick in, and the commitment idea would be enough to push her far enough away that this ended anyway.

She remembered how Beca had been when they first met. Closed off, letting no one in. Not even her own father. It had taken the red head nearly the whole of their first year to break the other’s walls down. To even get a peak inside Beca’s head: how she was feeling, how she thought, how she worked. It had taken a while but it was all worth it. And now her words might have set those old walls to rebuild. To be shut out like she once had been.

The shy smile on Beca’s lips disputed that idea instantly.

“Like girlfriends?” The smaller girl questioned.

Chloe could only laugh a little, “Well you did say friends don’t treat you like I do, so…”

“So…girlfriends?” Beca asked again. She needed to hear Chloe say it. To confirm they were finally on the same page. It was a basic want. Beca liked to keep all relationships simple and basic. She liked to know where she stood without all the complications.

“Girlfriends, Bec.” Chloe hummed, confirming the relationship with a firm yet loving kiss - wanting Beca to know she was all in. “And I know we’ve been girlfriends for like ten seconds but…I love you.”

Beca chuckled softly, rolling her eyes fondly at the other. “I love you too, nerd.”

_Oh, my friends will never love me like you._


End file.
